


Unwell

by Sitrus



Series: Yoi things [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emetophilia, I spell it with a k not with a c ffs, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: Viktor isn't feeling very good. He denies it. Until he can't.





	

”Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked Viktor. He had been watching as the other man stared at his breakfast, slowly nibbling small pieces of it in silence.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri, his expression perking up less than Yuuri would have expected. His lips twisted into a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, which in turn looked tired and distracted. 

“All’s good”, Viktor said. Yuuri’s expression stayed concerned.

“I’m just… not very hungry this morning.”

This sounded like a lie to Yuuri but he decided to let the matter be. Viktor was an adult - he was _older_ than Yuuri - and to Yuuri’s knowledge capable of assessing his well being without outside assistance.

As he later watched Viktor almost stumble after a basic jump, pressing one hand on his abdomen and the other against his mouth, Yuuri felt like he should have insisted on not practicing that day. Or at least on leaving Viktor to rest while he practiced alone. But there they both were, skating around the rink as Viktor did his best to instruct Yuuri despite his obvious struggles and discomfort.

“I can continue by myself. Get you a ride back to the hotel”, Yuuri suggested. He couldn’t see Viktor clearly from the distance but the other skater’s silence and unnaturally stiff stillness were enough to give Yuuri some idea of the situation.

Viktor shook his head.

“I will stay and watch”, Viktor said after a few seconds. The worst of the nausea must have passed. For now. Yuuri expected this to be a temporary improvement and would have tried to talk Viktor around had the Russian not added “I’ll be fine” as soon as Yuuri opened his mouth.

With sigh, or an irritated huff, Yuuri kicked the ice. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he glided onward, looking for the right state of mind to continue practicing. He needed to forget about Viktor’s condition, to stop worrying about him, or he would only manage to hurt himself in his distraction.

Yuuri stopped as he heard Viktor’s skates scraping the ice. He turned around quickly to see Viktor skating away with his hand pressed on his mouth again and his posture hunched. This wasn’t good… Not at all good.

Yuuri felt mild panic flare up somewhere inside him as he quickly caught up with Viktor. He wanted to offer Viktor support, make sure everything would be fine, to help him to the bathroom and the back to the hotel and get him fluids and medicine and–

Yuuri didn’t realise they had reached the edge of the ice rink until he bumped in to the barrier. Viktor had better luck in finding the right spot, stepping through the small door and continuing to run toward the restroom without a pause. Yuuri at least paused for long enough to put his skate guards on.

When Yuuri finally got to the toilets Viktor was kneeling in front of one of the seats with his arms propped on the edges of it for support as he gagged violently. Vomit splattered into the bowl and Viktor gasped for breath before his stomach cramped again and he was gagging up more of his non-existent breakfast.

“Stay back”, Viktor managed to say when Yuuri took a step forward. There was another forceful gag before Viktor added a whispered “this could be contagious”.

As much as Yuuri wanted to walk up to Viktor, to crouch down beside him and rub comforting circles on his back, he kept his distance. It was hard to listen to the retching and do nothing to help but he knew Viktor would blame himself if Yuuri got sick, too.

It felt to Yuuri like the vomiting went on forever while in reality it must have been over in just a few minutes. Viktor had hardly eaten that day so there couldn’t have been much to bring up. Viktor was visibly exhausted when he finally stopped vomiting with a few final dry heaves. He leaned against the toilet seat, breathing heavy and body shaking due to the exertion, not caring that his arm and head were pressed against the seat of a public toilet. Admittedly the sight of Viktor in such a state was a little shocking to Yuuri even after all the months they had spent together. It wasn’t like Yuuri had never seen Viktor vomiting before – after all Viktor _did_ like to drink sometimes – but this was different than alcohol-induced nausea.

“I’ll go get you something to drink”, Yuuri said when he was able to gather his thoughts. Viktor needed to drink. And then they would get back to the hotel.

Yuuri heard Viktor make a near-silent sound of approval as he left the toilet, half-running to find Viktor a bottle of water. Viktor was spitting bile into the toilet bowl again as Yuuri returned, and stayed hovering over it for a while longer as he waited to see whether he was done or not. With a shuddering sigh he leaned back a little, changing his position on the floor so that he could lean on the wall of the stall and take the opened bottle that Yuuri was holding out.

“A cab should be by the doors in ten minutes”, Yuuri said as he watched Viktor rinse his mouth before taking a careful sip from the bottle. Viktor gave his stomach a moment to settle before he reached between his legs and toward his feet, trying to take off his skates. He didn’t get far before he leaned back with a dry swallow. One hand found its way back to his mouth and he closed his eyes firmly, taking some deep if a little frantic breaths through his nose. He gagged once but didn’t vomit. 

“Let me help”, Yuuri said. He was down on his knees before Viktor could say anything, his fingers unlacing the skates deftly. Viktor watched him pull them off, holding onto the toilet seat to keep himself still to make the job easier.

Yuuri tied the laces of the skates together for easier carrying before standing up and offering Viktor his hand to help him up. Viktor shook his head a little, turning to the toilet seat for help instead as he pushed himself on his feet. For a second Yuuri thought he was going to collapse back on the floor, or vomit or maybe both but despite the shaking of his legs and the way he swayed Viktor stayed upright and didn’t even gag. With a deep, shuddering breath he turned to Yuuri.

“Wash your hands carefully”, Viktor instructed Yuuri as he took his skates from the younger man. He gave Yuuri a stern look, taking on the role of his coach rather than his boyfriend for a moment, before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr (http://sitruksista.tumblr.com) ok  
> I spent too much time on this in comparison to the quality. But I also got impatient at the end so haha


End file.
